Attack of Apocalypse
by Cherik2018
Summary: What if Apocalypse doesn't really die, only pretends to in order for the mutants to leave and be gullibly, to be foolish enough to erase him from the face of the earth. But when he does resurface, he's only on one mission: Revenge.
1. chapter 1

It's a long and stressful morning and since the days of Apocalypse, things have been better. Charles was returning to his original state and Mystique is now looking up to her 'Hero' status. Erik was still dealing with his decisions and Peter or Quicksilver ( a more X-Men name that he's fond of), still hasn't got the courage to tell Magneto that he has a son, and that's him.

" come on, tell him already"

" I... I... I'll tell him later" muttered Quicksilver, jabbing his a fork in a piece of bacon. He didn't move from his position but merely stared out of the window heading towards the open field.

Jean rolled her eyes, turning slowly towards Storm (a name she's now calling herself).

" typical" mouthed Jean and Storm nodded in an agreement. Quicksilver hasn't confessed to Erik about who he truly is, about who he was to Erik and why he's really staying. The dining hall was quite full now and with new students coming in and out, it was hard to be heard over the noise.

The teachers and Professors sat in one end of the room, talking so casually that it seemed as though the noise didn't bother them. Among them were Hank, Mystique and a few others. Professor Xavier was in his office thinking things through. Erik soon came in and got his lunch and sat down next to Mystique. It seemed that Erik was finding his home at Xavier's Academy despite he's absent during the past few weeks. For a while, Quicksilver manages to look up from his plate but did not move. Jean had to nudge him with her elbow to focus his attention on Erik. Telepathically telling him to go over there and tell him now. Without saying a word he slowly dropped his fork and walked over to the teacher's table.

" Um, can I... Can I..." He muttered but the words seem to fail him. All the teachers looked around but Mystique- knowing what's he's going to say- made eye contact with them so only her, Hank and Erik were staring. Quicksilver gulped and soon swallowed his words. However, as he was about to regurgitate his words, Scott ( Cyclops) came rushing through the huge, wooden oak doors, trailing behind him was Nightcrawler.

" please...please help us! Please" Cyclops screamed, he's lungs hurting. Nightcrawler running behind him, he too was out of breath.

All heads were on them now. All child and adult alike had their eyes on the two mutants; tired and need of rest. Erik got up and placed his hands on Quicksilver's shoulders, looking him in the eye.

" Listen, kid, I'll talk to you later"

" sure," said Peter and off Erik went to the two mutants. He was followed by Mystique and Hank where they had rushed past through the sea of mutant students.

" what happened?" Said Hank. Nightcrawler spoke before Scott could begin his train of thoughts and had said it so fast that it came out as one fluent word.

" theprofessorisgone"

In the mix of confusion, Mystique had to step in, looking paler than before; couldn't take the words as real.

" what? Slow down Kurt, we can't understand you"

Kurt took a deep breath before he turned to Scott for help. Jean and Storm had pushed passed other students; they crowded amongst the sea of young mutants of all ages. Their minds filled with so much concern.

" Scott, what's going on?" Asked Storm, her arms folded against her chest, looking between Scott and Kurt.

" Storm's right Scott, what's going what is Kurt on about" Asked Jean. Soon the whole room erupted with noise again as students started to raise their voices high and loud; shouting and for some reason, the noise continued without tiredness.

It took five teachers to unsuccessful calm them all down; to shut down the voices of the mutants amount them. It's not until Erik decided to make himself heard and useful.

" QUITE!" He screamed, his voice echoing from the walls, almost making the glass windows shatter. Everything and everyone became quiet and still as every mutant went dead silent, standing in the dining room looking at the older mutant.

" tell us, Scott, what in the hell is going on?" Said Erik, annoyance in his voice, his arms folded across his chest waiting for answers. Scott and Nightcrawler sighed and what seemed to be guilt had entered their voices.

" he's gone," said Scott, and soon the shouts of concern filled the room once more.

' what do you mean?' Shouted a young boy.

' who's gone' asked another, and so forth until they were told to shut it by Professor Maine the Physics teacher.

As soon as the crowd fell silent once more Nightcrawler spoke with little voice he had left.

" he was taken by...by..." Stumbled Nightcrawler.

" by Apocalypse" Scott finished.

Shock overwhelmed everyone. It's been three whole weeks since they defeated Apocalypse, it's been three whole weeks since Charles was overcoming he's struggling with his encounter with Apocalypse. It's been three whole weeks since they had started to rebuild their lives since Apocalypse. It's been three whole weeks since Charles and Erik tried to mend their relations, where Charles tried to overcome his ordeal with Apocalypse. Erik fell silent, he's brilliant green eyes widened with concern.

" what happened? Where did he take you, my friend?" Thought Erik in his mind.

With the silence mounting on, a disbelieved Raven was shaking her head.

" that's...that's impossible, we defeated Apocalypse. He's dead. Jean defeated him. No! No, I refuse to acknowledge that my brother, my friend had been taken by such monster" Raven said, her heart beating faster and harder against her ribs, her blood at boiling point. This couldn't be and Raven refuses to believe this, today anyway. Today was just a prank of some sort and Charles will come through those doors like he always does, but it never came and soon the whole room erupted with an uproar and with very little they could do about it, it seemed useless but they tried anyway. No luck. Besides, Apocalypse isn't alive, he's dead. He's dead, they made sure of that, there was no way that he got to Charles. It's all going to be fine; Raven knows it, Erik knows it, Hank knows it. Everyone knows it. It's all going to be fine. Right?.


	2. Chapter 2

The dining hall was still fuming with angered voices, an unsuccessful bid to calm those who are in a state of mind as they are waiting for answers. Scott, Nightcrawler, Storm and Jean managed to sneak away from the sea of flaming mutants, and into the nearby hallway. Jubilee, being Jubilee, she went and joined them.

 **IN THE HALLWAY**

" seriously Scott, do you really expect us to believe that Apocalypse is back," said Jean. Her anger still hasn't defused. The storm was also in the mist as Jean, the way her eyes started to turn icy white.

" It's true," said Scott, as he nudged Nightcrawler on the shoulders. " Dude help me here"

" stop doing that then..." said Nightcrawler with a mockery tone. In turn, they began to push each other, trying to knock the other person over. The girls joined in to break them apart but with no success. Jubilee who was hiding behind a corner immediately came and helped them. This only made situation worst. A punch, then a kick then a scream before somehow as quick as the flash, yet in a moment of slow action, they've broken apart.

 **IN THE DINING HALL**

The noise increased and what seemed to be an insult made to one other mutant made Raven want to scream. Students argued for so long that some of them nearly lost their voices but those who were stronger kept on going. It's only when a tremendous growl penetrated the rest of the younger mutants. Dead silence once more.

" Thanks, Hank," said Raven. " Now listen, I want you all to go back to your rooms, NOW!" Raven's voice echoed the room.

" and why should we do that?" Said one mutant with dirty blonde hair. Raven rolled her eyes and simply turned back to her mutant form.

" because I told you so" and with one fluid motion, everyone left. Erik and Hank turned to face her with a grin.

" what?"

" we told you, you are their hero," Said Erik.

" they look up to you," said Hank. Raven looked at her reflection in the windows and saw she was blue. She quickly turned back to being Raven and sighed.

" what's wrong?" Asked Erik and Hank in unison.

" it's just that if what Scott and Nightcrawler say is true then Charles is out there, we need to do something. What if...?" She didn't have time to finish her words when Erik decided to place his hands on her shoulders.

 **IN THE HALLWAY**

Quicksilver was leaning against the wall, he's hands-on his knees and breathing heavily.

" wow, that's...intense"

All heads turned and all eyes rolled as they figured out who it was, there he stood, silver hair and clothing to match his name.

" why are you here, Sliver?" asked Scott who seemed like he's the leader of them all.

" wait...Wait..wait... Okay, I'm good" said Quicksilver and made a quick motion to Scott.

" I prefer Quicksilver or Peter... Actually, Peter sounds lame... Probably go for Quicksilver"

Scott didn't like his tone with him, but he continued what they were arguing about in the first place.

" but seriously I and Nightcrawler are telling the truth as if you guys want proof then we'll show you, right Clawer?"

" it's actually Nightcrawler or..."

" never mind, let's go" commanded Storm.

 **IN THE DINING HALL**

"Raven listen to me, to us if you have to, you don't have to hide anymore. Be Mystique again. Be Mutant and Proud" Erik said and it's her words, the words she had said to Charles.

" Thanks, Erik... Wait, where's Scott and Nightcrawler?"

" wait, where's that Kid? With that hair of his, I can't see him" replied Erik.

" he's name is Quicksilver, and..."

" Jubilee isn't with the others, I've checked," said Hank, his glasses askew. None of the grown mutants knew where the youngsters were but they knew too well that this wasn't a good sign.

Meanwhile, the six mutants started making their way through the school, not knowing what they'll find. They've only been here for three weeks, except for Jean she had been in the school for ages now, but made friends with Jubilee and now making good friends with a new member, Storm. The girls quickly become friends, close friends for that matter, but it was the opposite for the guys. Scott is a lone wolf, he doesn't like making many friends and since his brother Alex died that day, it wasn't in his agenda to make friends but it was safe to say that he only made at least one that won't be as bad.

" where are we going exactly?" Asked Jubilee as they turned a right then a left. It felt as if they were going through every hall, in every room but they always ended up lost.

" we're heading towards the Professor's office, it's just that we can't..."

" we're lost aren't we Scott?" Said Jene, as she walked in front of Scott.

" No, we're not lost"

" oh really..."—"we're lost, you can admit it, you don't know where it does you?"

" STOP! Get out of my mind" screamed Scott, who's about to take off his glasses when...BANG! BANG! What sounded like an explosion was coming from a classroom from the right. All six of them turned and ran in that direction, and just stopped at the side of the door.

" please... Please, d...don't"

" Shut up Xavier"

Screaming echoed the room and soon with a nod from Scott, they entered the room, all of them came bursting through the door ready to strike. What they found was utterly disturbing and not what they were expecting.

Inside was littered with trash, the desks on their sides, chairs thrown in different directions and papers ripped to shreds. But what shocked them most of all was blood could be found mostly in every part of the room. Quicksilver wasn't the person to be near the sight of blood. Soon he felt dizzy and soon after all the lights went black.

" dude, are you alright? You fainted" asked Scott, leading a hand despite his efforts of avoiding Quicksilver he knew he wasn't a jerk, his brother taught him not to be one, despite Alex's known agenda of picking on Hank.

" Yeah, yeah I'm okay"

Jean, Storm and Jubilee couldn't contain a laugh and went over to where the guys were standing.

" are they always like this?" Asked Storm, surprisingly finding it amusing.

" I don't know, I barely knew them before they came to the school"

Jubilee wondered off on her own for a while, searching the damaged classroom. Her hands trailing the rough edges of the wooden desk and her eyes scanning every inch of the trashed chairs and papers in random placing. She soon noticed Nightcrawler, operating and disappearing in a cloud of dark blue smoke.

Her feet crunch on the littered pieces of paper and with careful eyes, she spots a name written in a neat handwriting, a name she recognised it immediately. Jubilee. This was her classroom. This was the room she had a class with the Professor before the attack on the school.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Said a voice and without warning, an explosive force came shooting from her hands. Nightcrawler and the other manages to escape the blast but the wall outside the hall did not.

" sorry," said Jubilee, her eyes darting to Nightcrawler who had spoken to her first.

"ah sorry about that, but I was concerned and thought you needed..." Started Nightcrawler but never finished for Jubilee held her hand.

" it's okay, just remembering"

" remembering what? That the Professor had just been attacked here" said Scott. Once again Jean had to punch Scott but this time on his shoulders.

" Jubilee, what's wrong?" Asked Jean. Jubilee looked at the time all and simply said: " This was where he taught us before the attack three weeks ago before he came here" she pointed towards Scott.

The Metal Bender and the two First Class mutants had heard the explosive noise coming from a couple of blocks away from them. Immediately, Hank knew where they went.

" ah, Jubilee"

" who's Jubilee?" Asked Erik.

" new student, you'll love her but don't scare her " replied Hank who quickly asked the two mutants to follow him. They managed to find them, safe but the room was trashed and painted with blood.

" what the..." Said, Erik, his mouth hanging over, so were the others too. Their shocks were too overwhelming.

" what in the world is going...on?" Said Raven, her eyes couldn't look away from the sight of the blood.

" we can explain, please" pleaded Scott and Jean together.

" then explain" asked Hank.

So they told them about the suspicions and how Scott and Nightcrawler wanted to prove their story and so they followed them. They talked about the screams and the loud bangs coming from the room, so with curious eyes, they went in.

" -And then Jubilee blasted the poor wall," said Quicksilver.

" well... Quicksilver fainted" said Jubilee.

" okay... We don't have time to blame other people. We need the Professor" said Raven, her hair falling blonde and shoulder length. Her eyes widening and made a slight gasp.

"Raven... Raven are you alright?" Asked Hank.

" yeah I'm fine, um I think we should go to the Danger Room. We need to discuss this"

Without a word they followed their hero out of the door ( or what was left of it) and headed for the Danger Room. Erik went through first followed by Hank then Raven. Before Raven left though, she looked at the room one last time.

" Where are you, Charles? Please tell us" pleaded Raven in her mind before she ran after the others.


End file.
